1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a control device, a broadcast receiver, a method for controlling a broadcast receiver, and a method for providing a service, and more particularly, to a control device which allows a user to easily change a display menu of the control device according to a user's preference and circumstances, a broadcast receiver, a method for controlling a broadcast receiver, and a method for providing a service thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiver which receives digital and/or analog satellite broadcast, converts the digital satellite broadcast or analog satellite broadcast transmitted from a broadcast station, and displays the converted signal or transmits the converted signal to an external display apparatus. The broadcast receiver which also receives a video and/or an audio signal input from various external apparatuses such as a video player, a DVD player, and a Blu-ray disc player converts the signal into a transport stream (TS) signal, and displays the converted signal or transmits the converted signal to the external display apparatus. Such a broadcast receiver includes Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) such as a digital TV and Video On Demand (VOD) and a set-top box (STB).
Recently, a broadcast receiver is capable of providing various types of information using a menu and thus, a user is provided with various menus. In order to select a desired menu through a remote controller, a user needs to press a button on the remote controller corresponding to the desired menu and check an image medium formed on the receiver located at some distance from where the user is located to confirm that the desired menu is selected. This operation is inconvenient to the user since the user needs to perform the input operation in the remote controller while checking the image medium on the receiver which can be located some distance away from the user.